


Force of Nature 不可抗力

by JHelium



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21611188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JHelium/pseuds/JHelium
Summary: 随手打的现代AU。关键词：乙女向，直男画风，师徒打架，双向暗恋
Relationships: Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Force of Nature 不可抗力

**Author's Note:**

> 黑历史补档。

我被阿泰尔踢中脚踝，掀翻在地。又一次。

摔跤场围栏外的艾吉奥报出了时间：“一分四十七秒。比上个星期多撑了半分钟。”有些在一旁围观的刺客学徒鼓起了掌，而我正被阿泰尔脸朝下压在摔跤垫上，无法抬头分辨他们鼓掌究竟是出于敬意还是嘲讽。如果是后者，我想我会在我爬起来后往他们的鼻梁上捶一拳，一人一拳。我想这么干只是因为我现在很烦躁。每个正在被单方面殴打的人都会很烦躁。

阿泰尔摁住我的脑袋砸向地面。我没来得及闭嘴，牙齿在塑料垫面上重重地连磕三下，犬齿在嘴唇上划出一道血痕。头部的重击让我一时间什么也看不清。汗水从额头上流下，渗进了脸颊上的伤痕。现在我只能感觉到轻微的麻痒，但如果不及时处理的话，几分钟后那块地方就会火辣辣地疼。

我的额头紧紧抵着地面，正当我恍惚地盯着塑料垫的蓝色纹路出神时，我的腰背处猛地一沉。我想那是阿泰尔，他分开了双腿，以膝盖为支撑点跨坐在我身上。我真真切切地感受到他的重量，他贴得那么紧，以至于我能在皮肤上清晰地感知到他臀部和大腿的肌肉线条。结实，修长，猎豹般富有力量。

在这种时候手腕纤细就不是什么优点了，因为阿泰尔只用单手就能把我的两只手都紧紧攥住。他迫使我伸直手臂，把它们在我背后拉高到了会带来疼痛的高度。如果我们不是在人声鼎沸的训练场打架，而是滚在一间无人的卧室的双人床上，这一幕可能会更加少儿不宜一些。

“认输，今天就到此为止。”我的导师的声音从后上方传来，不甚清晰，但话语中惯常的冷漠与公式化一览无遗。我伸出舌尖，舔了舔肿起的嘴唇，没有应声。

“你已经做得很不错了。”艾吉奥把手搭在摔跤场的围栏上，用比阿泰尔更友好的语气劝说我，“好啦，好姑娘，明天再来吧。”

我装出一副犹豫的样子，身体紧绷了几秒，随后便一点点软了下去。我展开攥成拳头的手，五指伸开，掌心对合。我闭闭眼睛，微微张开嘴，小幅度喘息了几次，看上去似乎准备放弃了。

阿泰尔当然看得到这一切。我背上来自阿泰尔的重量变轻了，他直起身，放松了对我双手的禁锢，仅用虎口松松拢住我的手腕。只要我说出那句“我投降”，他就会完全松开我，退后两步，一边看着我摇晃着站起来，一边活动着手腕云淡风轻地告诉我我还有哪些东西要学。他从不夸奖我，那是艾吉奥和康纳会对他们的学徒做的事。这可是阿泰尔。

我终于调整好了呼吸。我艰难地吞咽了一下，扭了扭脖子，尽我所能偏过头，开口说——

“……我很抱歉。”

这句话的尾音有点支离破碎，因为我突然挣开了阿泰尔的手，同时一蹬地面借力翻身，屈起膝盖猛撞阿泰尔的腹部。他没料到我居然学会了设陷阱，全数吃下了这一击，一声闷哼压抑在齿间。我按住他的肩膀，把他扑倒在地。

现在是我压在他身上了，暂时的。我从上而下俯视阿泰尔，这种感觉实在太好，我忍不住又给了他的下巴一拳，看到他因吃痛而下意识地皱起眉头。我没选择去打断他的鼻骨是因为我喜欢它，以及这张长着挺拔鼻梁的脸。

“……哇噢。”我听见艾吉奥在一旁喃喃自语，“阿泰尔要生气了。”

或许他确实在生气，但我说不准，因为他打起架来一直都这么凶。我用双腿拼命夹住阿泰尔的腰，费了大力气才没被他用竖直起桥法掀下去。我一手压制住他，另一手抓向他的喉咙。只要抓住要害我就算赢。

真的，就差一点我就办到了，可阿泰尔猛然给了我一个肘击，正中胃部，我感到我的晚饭在喉管里一路上涌，大有要从嘴里直接出来的趋势。我下意识地缩起身体时泄了力，被他抬腿绞住，因重心不稳而倒向右边。我们俩就这么在垫子上滚了好几圈。我眼前一瞬是蓝色的塑料垫，一瞬是灰白的天花板。世界不再模糊时我又被他压在了身下，只不过这次是面对面。他的头撞到了我的左眼，力度不小，泪水立刻不受控制地溢了出来。明天眼睛就该肿起来了，我在阿泰尔身下漫无目的地想。

阿泰尔的表情还是那么该死的淡然，我读不出一点得意，也找不到一丝懊恼。我们这会儿距离近得不像话，肌肤贴着肌肤，胸膛贴着胸膛，汗水汇合在一处，能感觉到对方的呼吸起伏，气息擦过耳畔。在这方由彼此的身躯构成的暗色空间中，他的眼睛像金色的星辰。我再往前凑一寸就能吻到他。疼痛和极度疲惫让我的大脑一片空白，只剩下了这个带点颜色的想法。我该吻他的。

“结束了。”他低声说，也可能没有说，我头晕得分不清自己是否幻听。总之，他胸腔振动时我居然觉得这个刚刚暴揍过我的男人非常性感。上帝保佑受虐狂。

我仰面在地上躺了好一会儿，意识混沌，过了很长时间才意识到阿泰尔已经松开了我。他并没有绅士到伸手拉我起来，也许已经走了。下一个要使用这块练习区域的家伙在旁边催我赶紧滚蛋，我慢慢地挪到围场边缘，扶着围栏站起来，顿时感到血涌向大脑，腿一软差点又摔下去。我什么也看不清，耳边全是嗡嗡声。没人来扶我，我跌跌撞撞地凭感觉走下摔跤垫，好不容易摸到训练场靠墙摆放的一排塑料椅，用最后一点力气把自己扔了上去。

我闭上眼睛，在眩晕中失去了感知时间的能力。好像有人坐到我旁边，但我毫不在乎。我的整个世界只剩下晕眩、酸痛和懊丧。我深吸一口气，靠在椅背上把头向后仰，又做了一次深呼吸，最终还是没忍住骂了一声操。

“注意言辞。”

如果我还有力气，我会惊得跳起来。但我现在只是睁开那只完好无损的眼睛，懒洋洋地看向我旁边的人。坐在我身边的那个就是阿泰尔，仍然是那副泰然自若的模样，和我的狼狈形成鲜明对比。

我又把头转了回去。我们面前的那个摔跤场上已经有了新的人在练习，我不认识他们，但我看得出他们势均力敌。我们就这么看着这两个陌生的学徒像挠痒痒一样你来我往，直到阿泰尔开口。

“奥迪托雷说，我不该下手这么重。”阿泰尔的语速缓慢得让人生疑，他直盯着我，眼睛一眨不眨，“他说你毕竟是个姑娘。”

“哦。”我本想尖酸刻薄地反击他几句，最后因乏力作罢，“那您怎么看，导师？”

他移开了视线，几秒钟后又转了回来。“我觉得刚刚好。”

“那么，我也觉得刚刚好。”我哈哈笑了一声，声音有点像被掐住脖子的鸟，“我有时甚至觉得你可以下手再重一些。”

完全出乎我的意料，阿泰尔也笑了。我捕捉到了他嘴角那一丝浅浅的笑意，虽然极淡，但它货真价实，我绝对不会看错。只需这一丝微笑，他平日里总是戾气过重的面孔就变得柔和了许多，就连那道伤疤都温柔了起来。我们相互注视了几秒钟，同时笑出了声。老天，这有什么可笑的？但我们又确实在笑。阿泰尔的笑声原来是这样的，低沉而内敛。我一边傻笑一边迷迷糊糊地想。这是我第一次听见他笑。

“所以说，你下次还是会回来找我。”我们笑完之后，他这样说，“你的坚持令我惊讶，我想知道你会坚持到什么时候。”

“这个么，”我的喉部上下滚动了一下，“大概到我能打赢您的时候吧。”

“那你至少还要花五年挨打。”阿泰尔嘴角勾起的幅度变大了。有什么东西突然攫住了我的心脏。他的眼睛好亮，金色星辰照耀着我。哦，别，请别，请不要那么直接而专注地盯着我看，像在看什么特别值得欣赏的东西一样。我快要喘不过气了。空气里的氧气低得可怕，救护车呢？

“五年。”我低下头，假意盯着自己手背上发红的划伤，“听上去不错。”在意识到阿泰尔的沉默别有深意后，我又赶紧加了一句，“我是说，居然只要五年。我以为要更久。”

“嗯。”他应了一声，唇角依然上翘。这次我想不到要怎么回应他了。于是我们就沉默地在塑料椅子上又坐了一会儿，看训练场里的人来来去去。让我想不通的是，尽管我们一直没有话说，我却一点也不觉得尴尬。我觉得这样就挺好，像佩戴勋章一样带着满身阿泰尔给我的伤，一言不发地和他坐在一起。他的左边是我，我的右边是他。真的，这样就挺好。生活待我不薄。

“——阿泰尔！”有人在训练场另一头喊他。阿泰尔站起来，向前走了两步又折回来，从口袋里掏出了个小纸盒，扔到了我的大腿上。

我看着纸盒上的眼膏字样，就像突然不认字了一样眨了眨眼睛，又抬头去看我的导师。阿泰尔张张嘴，似乎想对我说些什么，一些更加私人、和近战搏击指导和刺客训练无关的东西。不过他似乎又觉得还不到时候，放弃了。

“睡前记得涂。”他在自己的眼窝处比划了一下，“晚安。”


End file.
